


[三和櫂]友情游戏

by featheron



Series: DEAR MY FЯIEND [4]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheron/pseuds/featheron
Relationships: Miwa Taishi/Kai Toshiki
Series: DEAR MY FЯIEND [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846249
Kudos: 2





	[三和櫂]友情游戏

这个周末，三和难得没有和櫂俊树一起度过。他从前天晚上就想好了，要趁着休息天去杂货店买衣服和饰品。在和櫂重逢并回到vanguard的世界前三和其实是个周末一定会跟朋友们唱卡拉ok的爱赶时髦的人，只是现在他几乎已经脱离那样的生活了。偶尔像现在这样要一个人度过周末，他也不会再和以前玩乐的朋友联系，而是选择一个人出门。  
  
他在家悠闲地度过了上午时间，吃过午饭才出门。三和先去了车站前的商店街里熟悉的古着店买了衣服，接着去了以前经常逛的买项链和手链的店，在店主“好久不见”的声音里买下了喜欢的银手链。到这时已经是接近黄昏的时间了。当他坐在家庭餐厅里暗暗计算零花钱的余额，思考着晚饭吃什么的时候。耳边传来了某个熟悉却让人充满抗拒的声音。  
“哟，Mitsume君！”  
抬起头，三和的视线里顿时充满了超有存在感的红与黑。立在他面前的是个一身黑的少年，像视觉系艺人一样在脖子上带着和衣服同色的项圈。他那头鲜艳的长发就算离得很远也非常醒目，更不用提他如同女性般的美貌。  
这样的少年无论出现在哪里都是人群视线的中心，对于不喜欢让自己显得突出的三和而言背后传来无差别的视线让他简直要竖起汗毛。  
“不是Mitsume是Miwa！”  
“哟，Miwawa君，中午好。”  
就算开口叫错了别人的名字，雀森莲也丝毫没有日本人都会过剩的自责感。他顺理成章地按照自己喜欢的方式给三和起了绰号，听起来好像吉娃娃的变种。  
“櫂在哪里呢？”  
莲四处张望着，想要寻找总是立在三和身边——或者说三和总是自动立到对方背后的少年。这点令他很不爽，如果有一丝可能，他也不希望莲再次插入櫂的生活中。  
“櫂不在，今天我是一个人出来的。你身边那两个跟班呢？”  
“我也是一个人，铁和浅香去忙社团工作了。”  
莲笑着做到三和对面开始翻菜单。这个人虽然是福原高校的vanguard部长，却完全没有部长的样子。  
三和暗暗叹了口气，无论于情于理他都不是很喜欢莲，如果被对方缠上来可能会被他拖着走，他决定还是干脆地摆脱面前这个危险的家伙。  
“我已经吃好了，byebye。”  
他正要从桌子上拿起账单，莲却提前一步把纸条夺了过去。  
“櫂正和爱知君在一起吗？”  
啊，这个家伙。  
虽然看起来是个白痴，但那只是看起来而已。在三和的身影映入他视线的刹那，莲就已经猜到了……  
“那和你还有我都没关系吧。”  
但是三和没有明确否认，这样就够了，莲露出了游刃有余的微笑。  
“既然没关系，你为什么要生气呢？”  
莲晃动着手中只有一杯冰咖啡的的账单，用锐利的视线盯着三和的眼睛。  
“你晚饭吃得太少了，再点个意大利面怎么样？”  
  
结果最后还是被莲摆弄了，三和一边用叉子卷着墨鱼意大利面一边不甘地别过脸。不知道为什么总是带着笑容的他唯独面对莲会生气。大概因为三和始终无法原谅莲。  
櫂会变成现在的样子莲也有一部分责任。  
可以的话他希望过去率直、阳光，满面笑容的櫂能回来。在三和不知道的地方櫂遭遇了不幸，如果当时有他陪在身边，櫂或许不会遇到莲，也不会再度遭到命运的背叛。但那都是无法挽回的事了。现在的他最大的愿望就是希望櫂能慢慢放下过去，这点三和自己做不到，可是如果有爱知在身边，櫂或许能走出阴影。  
爱知即天真又坚强，而且毫无保留地憧憬着櫂。三和觉得他非常可爱。  
绝对不能让莲破坏现在的平衡！  
“不知道櫂和爱知君现在有没有吃晚饭呢？”  
就像看穿了三和的心事一样，莲好死不死地提到了不在场的两人。  
“呃……不会吧，现在那么早。”  
“爱知是好孩子，说不定每天都乖乖地十点睡觉。”  
莲眯起眼睛，稍稍向前伸了伸脖子。  
“不过呢，他家看起来挺开明的，大概就算他不回去也不会被家里人责怪。”  
三和不禁看到了，在莲红宝石一样的瞳孔中映照出的自己的面容。  
“如果心爱的櫂让他留下，爱知一定不会拒绝吧。嗯，真可爱呢。”  
莲的声音混在在家庭餐馆的偶像歌曲BGM里，听起来忽然变得遥不可及了。三和连忙别开脸，凝视着窗外不知何时变暗的街道。窗玻璃上出现了表情严肃的自己的影子。  
“我说过了，这和我无关。只要他们愿意，做什么我都会支持。雀森莲，你到底想说什么呢？”  
“好奇怪呢？你不会妒忌吗？”  
“为什么要妒忌，我也觉得爱知很可爱。”  
“果然，你妒忌的是爱知。”  
莲用稍长的袖口捂着嘴巴，非常愉快笑了。  
不管怎么防备，一不小心三和就被莲拉进对话的陷阱里。现在说什么都晚了。他抿着嘴一言不发地瞪着窗外。  
“櫂真是个迟钝的家伙，居然从来没发现你的心意啊……”  
莲用手托着腮，颇有兴趣地看着三和。  
“我们是……朋友。”  
“哦~朋友啊！”  
莲用外国人学日语的口气重复着三和说的那个“朋友”。  
“真好听呢，感觉如果是朋友的话可以一辈子在一起。我也曾经以为自己可以一辈子和櫂在一起……”  
莲的声音忽然变轻了，但只有短短的一瞬间，他又迅速从回忆中抽身。  
“我知道櫂在哪里，要和我一起去找他吗？”  
按理说三和无论如何都不该听莲的话，他应该塞住耳朵，背过身朝反方向逃走。但他同时在担心，如果放任莲一个人，或许他会去妨碍櫂和爱知。  
三和跟上了莲的步伐。  
  
出人意料地，他们的目的地是隐藏在商业街后面巷子里的某家旅馆。三和虽然没有去过，  
光看到招牌就知道这是love hotel。  
“喂……”  
既然櫂跟爱知是恋人，老实说就算来这边也是你情我愿的事。三和只是稍稍有些惊讶，在他看来櫂是个带点洁癖气质的人，与其来这里，他更该把爱知带到家里才对。反正櫂家里也没有别人。  
难道要玩什么特别的play？  
Vanguard play。  
不管怎么想，第一反应都是vanguard，从这点来说三和也变成了vanguard脑。  
他努力甩掉脑子里走向越来越奇怪的念头跟着莲上了电梯。Love hotel没有前台，客人可以直接从正门走进电梯，在最小接触范围内进入房间。所以就算三和跟在莲身后，也不会有人看见或是感到奇怪。为了避免客人尴尬，最近的love hotel连门卡都抛弃了，只要有一方开房就能得到打开房门用的密码。莲翻出手机看了眼邮件，按下密码打开了某扇门。  
或许是因为在不熟悉的环境的关系，三和没有第一时间对“为什么莲会有密码”产生怀疑。但他很快就会知道了。门开了，从外面往里望去，狭小的房间里只有一张不成比例的大床，再深处则是全透明的玻璃浴室。见到门开了，立在窗户边的某个人回过头。  
“莲、三和……”  
这个一脸震惊的人是櫂。  
和平日不同，现在的櫂只穿了西装裤，衬衫则是一颗纽扣都没系上，松垮地劈在身上。大概因为头发带着水汽，他的轮廓整个比平时柔和很多，带着些许慵懒。  
三和本能地探出头努力寻找爱知，但他几乎当下就发现了，房间里只有櫂一个人——以及站在门口的莲和自己。  
发生了什么事，即将发生什么事？三和对此一无所知，唯独櫂惨白的脸色让他察觉到一丝不稳。  
莲镇定地在两人的注目下踏入房间，越过了门槛的那条线。  
“你还等什么，已经开始计费了。”  
他抓住三和的手，正要把他往里面拉，櫂就向两人走过来了。櫂的步伐比平时更大些，显出内心的动摇。  
“你们……出去！”  
“出去？”  
听到櫂的话，莲忽然间愉快地笑了。  
“不可以对买你的客人说‘出去’呀。”  
用可爱的声音，莲贴近了櫂的肩膀。但与撒娇的语气相反，他的眼神闪着仿佛看见了猎物的光。  
“因为櫂最近都不来找我，我只好特地花钱买下你，怎么样，不用陪老男人也有钱拿，很感动吧？”  
到了这个地步，三和已经明白了。不如说见到櫂独自立在房间里，没有系上衬衫的扣子时他就隐约察觉了。  
他凝视着櫂平日被衬衫覆盖的白皙的胸口，在他的锁骨周围可以看到似乎是新弄上去的痕迹。三和一直以为櫂喜欢把衬衫领子拉很高是在耍帅，现在想想他或许是为了遮住不能被别人看见的东西。  
这些痕迹无论怎么看都是男人造成的，因为三和也是男人，所以能确定这点。  
察觉到被三和注视着，櫂稍稍移开了视线。  
啊，果然在他不知道的地方，櫂正在……  
“你在援交吗？”  
“是的。”  
*  
櫂第一次援交是在和莲分别、同时与三和重逢后没多久的事。直到现在他仍然记得那是一个有点冷的晚上。离开卡店，他坐在熟悉的公园长椅上，满脑子都是要赢的念头。  
那段时间他一直打得不怎么顺，觉得自己似乎该调整卡组了。他很想把主力G3换成攻击力更高的卡，这样的话连支援的G1和G2都必须做改动。光是增加一张卡，他就不得不换掉五十张卡中的半数，的确在资金上有很多不方便的地方。  
櫂是无力的学生，既没有加入战队也没有参加正式联赛，主要原因是他不希望和莲以及铁遇上。在累积到足以打败莲的实力前，他无法面对那两个人。所以櫂断绝了靠这个赚钱的念头。  
另一方面，他也不能动用去世的父母的保险金。那些钱在他的监护人手上，到櫂成年为止，他只能按月从监护人那里拿到生活费，如果对他们说“我想打vanguard给我点钱吧”，一定会遭到严厉的批评。  
把vanguard当成游戏的时候櫂从来没思考过这种问题，但现在的他并不是卡店里普通的游戏玩家。为了胜利，就算出卖灵魂也在所不惜，櫂就是这样的、默默行走在荒原上的叛逆者。  
这时他听到了陌生男人的声音。  
“哟，小哥，要赚零花钱吗？”  
立在櫂面前的是个身上带着酒气、面容比声音看起来更显苍老的男人。从穿着赏来看对方是标准的工人阶级，应该是送货工或者卡车司机一类的人。  
白天的公园是被绿意和流水包围的孩子们的乐园，但到了晚上则一片寂静。什么样的人出现都不足为怪。在昏暗的月光下男人指着自己股间，咧开嘴笑了。  
“摸我这里，就给你钱。”  
如果换一个时间换一个地点，櫂或许就会一脚踢在男人股间，从他身上直接踩过去吧。但在心烦意乱的櫂面前，男人出现的时机太过巧合了。他鬼使神差地同意了。  
那天晚上他带着男人的钱回到家中，就算之前已经在公共厕所洗过三遍手，櫂总觉得自己手上还留着那种不快的感觉。他很害怕用这样的手去触摸卡组。  
可是第二天他依然在差不多的时间来到公园里。  
  
这次他遇到的并不是昨天的男人。今晚的男人是个四十岁前后的上班族。他用不怀好意的眼神打量着櫂，像是隔着衣服舔舐他的身体。  
“我只用手做。”  
櫂不耐烦地直接对男人说了，他却有些惊讶地推了推眼镜。  
“只用手吗，真是个狂妄的孩子。”  
虽然这么说，他仍然从爱马仕皮夹里抽出了钱，塞进櫂的衬衣口袋里。  
“还想要更多钱的话来找我。”  
老奸巨猾的男人把自己的名片一起塞进櫂的口袋里，丝毫不在意会暴露自己的真名和公司，或许已经吃定了櫂会为了钱出卖更多东西。  
  
只是用手摩擦男人的那里就能赚到钱，老实说连櫂都很惊讶。令他惊讶的还有这个城市里有那么多人隐藏着心中阴暗的一面。他的名声很快在有特殊爱好的男人里传开了。  
渐渐地开始不断有人用更多的金钱诱惑櫂去做些别的事。习惯了现在做的事之后，他就觉得把那东西塞进嘴巴里也不是什么让人作呕的事。只要掌握诀窍，用嘴的速度比用手快很多。  
虽然味道很奇怪，但能拿到更多的钱。  
“啊……櫂君，你比刚开始进步多了。”  
已经成为熟客的上班族这么对他说。最初櫂会不小心把牙齿碰到客人的那里，现在他已经完全不会了，无论是舌头还是口腔的技术他都已经熟练掌握了。  
“哼……”  
櫂用鼻子发出了小小的嗤气声，客人愉快地摸着他的下颚，抬起了櫂的头。  
“可惜，你的表情还是那么让人倒胃口啊。”  
櫂心想上了年纪的人要求还真多啊，难道要连自己的心也买下来吗？  
但只要有了钱，櫂需要烦恼的事就少很多了。白天他可以安心地立在三和身边做个普通的学生。  
三和既不知道莲的事，也不知道櫂晚上的事，总是带着无保留的笑容。有他在身边，櫂就觉得自己似乎也变得更接近正常人一点了。  
  
结果，向客人张开身体也是那个时期发生的事。  
第一次是某个客人要求他去酒店客房服务的时候。原以为只要跪在床头，像平时一样用嘴处理完就行了，但櫂没想到做完之后客人却抓住他的手，将他按倒在床上。  
无论怎么挣扎，成年人和少年的体格差距让櫂丝毫没有反抗的能力。客人是有备而来的，他一别“呼呼”笑着一边从口袋里取出带有镇静剂成分的喷雾，往措不及防的櫂口鼻喷去。只是吸到一点带着甜味的气体，櫂就觉得无法抬起手指了。  
他在尚保存着一丝清醒的情况下被客人剥去了衣服，舔遍全身。最后客人抬起了他的脚，贯穿了櫂的身体。  
大概是因为肌肉放松的关系，第一次没有櫂想象的那么令人震惊。就算从麻痹中恢复，櫂也没有切实地“自己被侵犯”的感觉。  
或许正因为长期浸透在这种扭曲中的关系，櫂内心的某个地方已经被腐蚀了。  
“抱歉櫂君，不要怪我。因为你太诱人又太抗拒别人了。”  
客人弯下腰，亲吻着櫂的眼睑，丝毫没有愧疚地这么说。  
他微弱地叹了口气，闭上双眼。  
“好像，不是很痛……”  
  
  
全国大赛决赛，莲在和爱知的对战中取回了自己的本心。那个时候立在看台的櫂心想，啊，结束了。缠绕在两人之间长久的心结已经解开，他已经没有理由再追逐莲的幻影了。櫂终于可以从盲目追求强大力量中解脱，重新拾起vanguard的快乐了。  
所以櫂想停止援交，恢复普通人的生活。  
毕竟作为Q4的一份子，他也分到了全国大赛冠军奖金的一部分。如果他以后像别人一样参加店铺大赛，櫂就能用奖金来买卡了。  
但在他把想法付诸行动之前，另一个人先他一步行动了。  
  
某一天櫂接到了中间人的电话。  
“有个新客人出高价指名你。”  
这是很少见的事。  
通常情况下新的客人都是熟客的朋友，通过口耳相传得知櫂的存在。像这种光凭自己直接找上门的人其实稀少。  
“年龄？”  
他心想，该不会是哪里的老头吧？中间人却一反常态地闭上了他喋喋不休的嘴。  
“客人说要保密，总之你去了就知道了。”  
他去了约定好的love hotel，习惯性地提早半个小时进房间。洗完澡换上浴袍后，櫂立在窗口处等着客人。在约定时间前五分钟，背后传来了开启房门的声音。  
櫂转过头。  
鲜艳的红。  
櫂的眼前是莲鲜艳的红发。  
“切……”  
他转身就想往后退，结果手肘撞在了窗框上。  
“你怎么发现的？”  
莲笑着踏进了房间内。  
“因为我找了私家侦探跟踪你。”  
他用櫂所怀念的那种天真无邪的口气说着可怕的话。  
“还拍了很多照片哦~”  
莲搂住了櫂的腰，很亲密地把头埋进他的胸口。  
“太好了，终于又抓住你了，櫂。”  
  
以此为契机，櫂和莲发生了肉体关系。当然他按照事先约好的付了钱。拿到莲的钱櫂怎么都觉得很可怕，就去宠物店买了高级猫罐头，准备定期去公园喂猫。  
除了偶尔会心血来潮跑到love hotel来买櫂以外，莲是个理想的床伴。他给了櫂自己公寓的房卡，却也没强迫櫂一定来找他。这种游刃有余的态度超出了莲的实际年龄，显出成年人的从容。于是櫂恍惚觉得自己仿佛是个被有钱的未亡人包养的小白脸。  
此外只要自己开口，莲就会迅速地弄来櫂想要的卡。尽管一次也没问过櫂为什么要做这种事，莲的心里一定很清楚。  
  
但莲的可怕就在于他会随心所欲地制造更多新的混乱。  
比如说现在的情况。  
他看看脸色惨白的櫂，又看看身边颤抖地握紧拳头的三和，好像什么都没察觉到一般说出了让剩下两人都很惊讶的话。  
“来打vanguard吧！”  
*“来打vanguard吧！”  
在love hotel暧昧的乳黄色的灯光下，莲这么说。  
他从口袋里掏出惯用的卡盒，整个人“啪”地倒在床上开始扭动。  
“来玩吧玩吧，赢了的人可以指挥别人做事。”  
莲对着天花板伸出手。  
Love hotel的天花板上镶着镜子，所以他能看见房间里另外两个人。他伸着手，就像要把三和还有櫂抓进手心里。  
这个……差不多就是国王游戏的vanguard版吧，三和这么想。  
如果赢了的话，他希望莲能放他从这个房间里出去。但他转念又想，在那之前必须和櫂谈谈。  
“现在不是玩游戏的时候，櫂、莲……”  
在这个异常的房间里只有他是正常人，三和觉得自己必须做点什么。他有些烦躁地发出了比平时高一点的声音。櫂却突然生硬地打断三和的话尾。  
“我没有带卡组。”  
这是很少见的情况。  
“没关系，我为你们准备好了。”  
趴在床上的莲伸手从另一边的衣服口袋里掏出了两个卡盒。不愧是老奸巨猾的家伙，他连櫂会说什么都预见到了，毕竟他从一开始就设计好了这个游戏。  
莲把卡组分别塞到三和与櫂手里。  
“你们对战吧，赢的人再和我决斗。”  
莲眯起眼睛愉快地看着两人。看来他早就想好了对战流程。  
三和很奇怪莲为什么要拼命绕弯子。不过就算问了他也不会回答的。  
“Fight吧，三和。”  
櫂从卡盒里取出了卡。他难得会如此顺从地奉陪莲的恶作剧。至少三和认识的那个孤高的櫂不会，所以三和明白他在逃避。  
櫂说话的时候没有看自己，他拼命伪装成对莲准备的卡很好奇的样子，至始至终没有抬头触及自己的视线。  
看到櫂这个样子，三和突然产生了微妙的焦躁。  
“呃……”  
取出卡组的时候，櫂发出了微弱的声音。  
“莲？”  
“如何，很可爱吧？”  
三和一眼就看出櫂手上拿着的是百慕大三角。这是爱知的妹妹喜欢用的单位，因为卡图非常可爱在小女孩里很受欢迎。百慕大三角本身的实力不强，主要利用回手牌的技巧增加攻击力，是一种需要熟练技巧的势力。  
当然，这种主打可爱的单位櫂一次也没用过。  
櫂用愠怒的眼神盯着莲看了会，却仍旧没说什么，他熟练地过了一遍手牌，又再度确认了G3的配置。  
“百慕大三角吗？感觉超~不适合櫂。”  
但当三和从卡盒里取出卡片的时候，却发现莲给自己的是同样的卡组。  
“不会吧……”  
莲开始得意地在床上滚来滚去了。  
“加油哦，三和。如果赢了可以让櫂裹着毛巾跳草裙舞。”  
三和稍稍想了想，觉得这真是很可怕的愿望。  
他叹了口气，努力压抑心中的焦躁，抬起头凝视着櫂。  
“櫂，如果我赢了，可以不要逃避我，好好谈谈吗？”  
即使如此对方依然没有直视他。只有莲依然用愉快的声音回答了。  
“三和你真是个无欲无求的人。”  
是吗？  
  
櫂不愧是vanguard的天才，就算用不熟悉的卡组，他也瞬间能掌握战斗的节奏。和櫂相比，三和玩得就有点磕磕绊绊了。虽然他一直觉得自己的理论知识不会比櫂差，但两人的实战能力差太远了。特别是同样用不熟悉的单位时，櫂的优势就瞬间显现出来了。  
三和其实对战胜櫂没有什么执念。毕竟从小学开始他就知道櫂是个多厉害的人。不过因为现在还有莲在，唯独在这个人面前他不想认输，便努力地发动技能回手牌。三和的战略是控血，如果让櫂到达四点伤害发动limit break自己就输了，所以他不断在攻击櫂的边路削弱手牌。  
结果就算这样还是没用，哪怕没有发动limit break，櫂也很干脆地打败了三和。  
“啊，我输了。”  
他苦笑着把卡投入伤害区。  
见状莲立即从床上爬起来。  
“真是的，还亏我给你放了点好卡。”  
原来是这样吗？三和一直以为自己和櫂的卡组是一样的。  
莲露出了讥讽的表情，随后把视线投向了櫂。  
“没关系，就由我来吧，櫂，你要做好准备。”  
莲从卡盒里取出他管用的幻影骑士团卡组。这真是太阴险了，怎么看百慕大三角都不是他的对手。于是櫂发出了细小的“哼”的鼻音，第一次直面了莲的挑衅。  
“如果我赢了就快把三和放回去，不要再玩无聊的游戏了。”  
“无聊吗？我觉得很有趣，三和也吃了一惊啊。”  
莲稍稍抬起了下巴，非常有余裕地笑了。  
那一瞬间，刚才萦绕在三和心中的焦躁又出现了。  
或许正因为立在旁观者的角度，三和才能好好观察现在的情况。  
先手的是雀森莲。  
后手的……  
这个人是谁？  
他忍不住问自己，眼前这个面容熟悉却让人感觉陌生的人到底是谁？自己认识的櫂绝不会被别人牵着鼻子走。  
而且，三和认识的櫂是个不管走到哪里都会带着卡组的人。  
只是稍稍思考一下，他就知道了，櫂没有带上卡组的理由只有一个——为了防止在客人面前泄露身份。櫂一定遇到过露水之缘后对他念念不忘、甚至做出了变态跟踪狂行径的客人。那个人意外看到了櫂的卡组，便跑到城里各个vanguard卡店里去打听他的消息。  
所以櫂小心地消去身上一切会留下信息的东西。无论是学生手册还是vanguard卡组，这些都不能呆在身上。  
想到这里他心中昏暗的焦虑就渐渐浮现出了形态。一直隐藏在三和心中的某个念头开始自顾自地说话了。  
——你根本不了解櫂。  
不，不是的，根本不可能有人比我更了解櫂啊！  
世界上最了解櫂的人是自己、也唯独只有自己。所以无论是莲也好爱知也好对三和而言都不代表什么。在櫂哀伤的过去没有爱知的存在，在櫂渐渐回归普通人的未来里也不会有莲的存在，但无论过去和未来三和都始终立在那里。  
三和只要以朋友的身份立在櫂身边就够了。就算被人说成櫂的跟班、阴影人什么的三和也觉得没关系，如果自己能成为櫂的影子，那就能永远在一起了。  
——永远在一起吗？  
那个声音变成了莲的声音。  
——你却连櫂在做什么都不知道，可是我知道哦。  
声音听起来如此真实，一瞬间三和真的觉得仿佛莲在对自己说话。他惶恐地转过头，确认莲当下的行动。  
莲正努力地把伤害区的卡翻过来翻过去，发动了blaster dark的技能。察觉到三和的目光，他露出了一丝捉摸不透的微笑。  
“没关系，我会赢的，然后……呼呼。”  
明明谁也没拜托过他，莲却一副和三和处于共同战线的样子，这点也让他感到很奇怪。  
或许莲已经察觉了自己的心……  
不、不可能，因为就连自己也没发现啊！  
三和对自己说，正因为我不像别人那样渴求更多的东西，所以才能立在櫂的影子里。  
但现在的三和却已经无法像平时那样露出爽朗的笑脸了。  
  
他突然想起过去在物理课上老师曾经做过的一个实验。把纯净到完全没有杂质的水降温到零度以下也不会结冰，可是只要往水里随便扔进什么东西，一杯水变回瞬间凝结成冰块。  
当老师用玻璃棒触摸水面的瞬间，刚才还在流动的水从接触面开始瞬间凝固了，迅速得简直像魔法一样。  
老师解释道，因为过于纯净的水里没有杂质，无法形成冰晶的核。  
所以察觉到三和内心的莲才会往水里扔进了名为“真相”的东西，然后这份真相就化作核，打破了三和平静的虚像。  
只是凝固起来的东西并不是水，而是三和体内高浓度的感情的溶液。  
充斥着“嫉妒”与“不安”的溶液在三和心中凝结成一块丑恶的结晶。接着他听到了那东西破碎的声音。  
“……”  
櫂默默地把第六张卡扔进伤害区，无声地宣告了比赛的结束。  
虽然他白皙的脸上涂满了难以释怀的表情，这也是很正常的。毕竟莲靠计谋让櫂使用了不熟悉的卡组，这样输掉并不意味着櫂实力上的问题。  
只是，莲在最初就附加了条件……  
“那么，作为胜利者我要许愿了。三和君，你去抱櫂。”  
因为这句话完全超出了櫂的认知，他突然失去了刚才的冷静。  
弄不好这份冷静也是櫂努力装出来的。  
“开什么玩笑！三和，我们回去！”  
因为过于激动，櫂比常人更显白皙的脸上浮现出了淡淡的红晕。他起身就要离开，但三和却没有如平时一样立即跟上櫂的脚步。  
“櫂……”  
背对着櫂，三和开口了。  
“今天走了以后，明天你又会装出什么事都没发生过，继续在我不知道的地方……和男人上床吗？”  
櫂停下了想要开门的手，却也没转过身，就这么立在玄关口。三和以为櫂会辩解什么，对方却始终没有开口，甚至现在的三和也看不见櫂的表情。  
但或许这样反而比较好，如果两人都看着对方的脸，或许三和也说不出话了。  
“为什么要瞒着我，我们不是朋友吗？”  
尽管有点可笑，他还是抛出了“朋友”的名义对櫂施压。果然櫂依然没有说话。他还是以三和能理解的方式，用逃避面对问题。  
“……”  
“我明白了……”  
他起身朝门的方向走去。櫂以为三和要跟着他走，刚才还僵硬的肩膀瞬间放松了。  
但出乎他的意料，三和只是拉住了櫂的手。毫无防备的櫂瞬间被他猛烈地压在了墙上。  
“三和？”  
櫂用不可思议的眼神看着三和。光是这样他就明白了，櫂完全没有发现自己的心意。明明莲都察觉了，唯独櫂自己毫不知情。这份傲慢或许正是櫂的可爱之处。  
在极近的地方，三和凝视着櫂端正的脸。  
“其实莲说的没错，我对你，不只是朋友……”  
听到他的话，櫂忽然间瞪大了眼睛。  
“那你为什么要帮助我和爱知？”  
创造櫂和爱知交往契机的是三和。  
如果没有他强硬地介入两人中间，他们或许现在还维持着相思而不知的状态吧。  
所以三和在中间起了催化作用。  
某种程度上，莲今天做的事和三和之前做的差不多。但他并不认为櫂对自己有同等程度的感情。  
所以……  
“我觉得以朋友身份陪在你身边比较好，我‘曾经’这么觉得。”  
他的视线缓缓下移，顺着线条优美的脖子来到了櫂的锁骨。总是被衬衫覆盖的地方留着一丝绯红的吻痕。  
三和露出了苦笑。  
“如果我早点看到这个，或许就不会这么说了。”  
心中窜起了猛烈的嫉妒，三和不知道那是在嫉妒爱知或是莲，还是某个未曾谋面的男人。他低下头，将唇覆盖上同样的地方。  
“啊……”  
只是舔着櫂的锁骨，他就发出了微弱的吸气声。没想到外表看起来清心寡欲的櫂竟然是个如此敏感的人。三和心想。的确，作为朋友的他知道的太少了。  
三和想要知道更多的櫂，就算为此打破了一直以来的平衡，他也觉得不可惜了。  
他轻轻咬啮着吻痕的地方，用新的痕迹——自己的痕迹——覆盖在上面。慢慢恢复理智的櫂这时才想起来要挣扎了。  
但三和却第一次地完全无视了櫂的意志。  
他抓住櫂的手腕高举过头压在墙上，一边用另一只手伸进櫂的下摆，胡乱地开始抚摸。从櫂如同雪女般的肌肤上渐渐传来了人类的热量。  
“啊……啊……”  
三和用膝盖插进櫂的双腿间，他便呜咽着忍不住发出了三和从未听过的声音。当三和把手探到櫂的下身时，发现他的前端已经显露出兴奋的征兆了。  
“不要……在这里，会被外面……听到……到床上去……”  
櫂断断续续地发出了喘息声，他的眼里含着翠绿色的雾气，用完全放弃的眼神哀怨地看着三和。  
“抱歉……”  
三和把櫂拖到床上，覆上了他的身体。已经习惯了这种事的櫂轻松地接纳了他。虽然身下的人只是紧闭着双眼，用力抓着身下的床单，一次也没有主动抱住三和，但当三和因为过于激烈的动作快要从他体内抽出时，櫂下意识地用脚夹紧了他的腰，从鼻腔里发出了“不要”的声音。  
  
立在床头，至始至终目睹了一切的莲发出了得意的笑声。  
在櫂和自己的喘息声中，三和模模糊糊地听到了莲的笑声。  
“哈哈哈哈，这不是很好嘛，爱你的人又变多了！”  
望着陷入了至高喜悦中的櫂因为喘息而扭曲的面容，莲忍不住愉悦地笑了。


End file.
